


Самое надёжное укрытие

by KeDka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeDka/pseuds/KeDka
Summary: Иногда Наруто прячется.





	Самое надёжное укрытие

— Давай, спокойной ночи, Шикамару, — Наруто махнул рукой и со всей серьезностью уставился на стопку документов.

— Ага. До завтра.

Стоило двери в кабинет Хокаге закрыться, Наруто тяжело вздохнул. Вроде бы Шикамару не заметил, что бумаги на столе лежали вверх ногами. Пронесло. Хотя, похоже, он и сам давно мечтал отправиться восвояси — к семье. Всё же нет ничего лучше, чем когда дома тебя ждёт любимый человек. Наруто очень хорошо его понимал.

Поздний осенний вечер укрывал улицы Конохи, зажигал свет в домах и нёс прохладу в открытые окна. Тело устало за день и теперь совсем затекло, Наруто поднялся, размял плечи, спину. Вот бы сейчас рвануть на миссию, как прежде. Стремительно нестись через густой древний лес в погоне за… Да за кем угодно, только бы хоть немного разогнать кровь.

И почему Каге не позволено брать задания?.. Может, пора кое-что подправить в законах мира шиноби?

От гор документов иногда хотелось сбежать в другую страну. В самую отдалённую, крошечную, поселиться где-нибудь по соседству с раменной и не видеть всю эту кипу бумаг. Но вот беда, Наруто всё равно везде найдут. Позовут Саске, и весь побег можно в ту же секунду считать проваленным, потому что этот выскочка чувствует чакру Наруто, кажется, в любой точке мира.

Поразительная способность, между прочим. От такой при всём желании не уйдёшь.

Однако иногда Наруто позволял себе спрятаться от рутинных забот в одном-единственном месте, где его точно никто не будет искать.

***

Центр деревни мерцал и светился тем ярче, чем больше Наруто от него отдалялся. Коноха стала поистине огромной за последнее десятилетие. Она и так казалась большой когда-то, но сейчас разрослась до невероятных размеров. Вот что значит — лучший Хокаге! Прямо гордость брала за себя самого.

Однако не вся деревня шумела и искрилась огнями. Западная окраина Конохи была особенно тихой, плотно ютила в себе небольшие жилые дома, крохотные магазинчики и пару закусочных. Наруто перескочил на крышу одной такой, обогнул искомый дом. Окно третьего этажа горело одно из немногих. Остальные скоро погаснут. Это — точно нет. Так и будет смотреть жёлтым глазом на тёмный бескрайний лес.

Наруто шустро забрался по стене и ровно перед тем, как юркнуть в распахнутую створку, уловил насыщенный пряный запах мясного бульона. Желудок отозвался почти болезненно.

— Скажи, что это у тебя! — проорал Наруто, едва не промахнувшись мимо подоконника. Удержался кое-как, ввалился в комнату. — Эй, слышишь меня!

Наруто торопливо поднялся, невзрачный светильник попытался ухватить его проводом за ногу, но безуспешно. Похоже, тело уже на рефлексах уворачивалось от всех препятствий, когда дело касалось еды. Тем более, если нормально поесть хотелось еще с обеда.

— Не кричи, балбес, — безразлично отозвались из кухни.

Именно так обычно встречали гостей в этой скромной квартире, но Наруто уже давно не удивлялся. Иногда ему казалось, что Учихи в принципе по-другому здороваться не умеют. Хотя, «балбес» звучало куда доброжелательнее, чем «идиот». Вот что делают с людьми годы дружбы!

Саске сидел на стуле боком, прислонившись спиной к стене, как всегда важный — нога на ногу, в любимом синем фартуке — и невозмутимо читал очередную книгу.

— Еще не готово, — не поднимая глаз, заявил он, стоило Наруто воодушевленно шагнуть к плите.

— Да что ж такое… — Наруто беспомощно согнулся, уронил голову. — Я сейчас с голодухи помру, даттебаё.

Желудок подтвердил, заурчал так, что его даже стало жаль. Наруто тяжело вздохнул — деваться всё равно было некуда. Пришлось смириться с предстоящим голодным ожиданием ужина и кое-как заставить себя выпрямиться. И только сейчас Наруто наконец заметил, — на Саске была обычная домашняя одежда. Кофта и штаны, которые Наруто заботливо вручил ему вместе с огромным оранжевым пледом, полотенцем и совместной фотографией после того, как узнал об этом тайном жилище.

Просто чтобы здесь Саске было не менее уютно, чем дома. Хотя дома он бывал в разы реже.

Саске наконец оторвался от чтения, замял губами уголок страницы — такое лёгкое, отработанное движение. Отложил книгу на стол.

Он ведь почти не изменился, подумал Наруто. Всё такой же невозмутимый, сдержанный — в каждом простом действии, в каждом слове. Учиха есть Учиха. Только теперь он не был таким холодным. И не смотрел свысока. И возвращался в деревню хотя бы на один день втайне ото всех. Ото всех, кроме Наруто. Прижимал к себе одной рукой, и в тот момент казалось, будь у него две — просто вмял бы Наруто в себя, слился с ним в одно целое. Чтобы не нужно было ждать каждой встречи, не нужно было тайком пробираться в деревню, и Наруто не пришлось бы тогда придумывать, как улизнуть, чтобы никто не кинулся его искать.

Всё было бы капельку проще.

Наруто улыбнулся самым краешком губ, подошёл ближе, уселся прямо на пол перед Саске. Обнял его ноги, уткнулся лбом в острую коленку, закрыл глаза. Было что-то в этом жесте. Тихая радость и благодарность за то, что эти ноги снова привели Саске сюда. Позволили услышать его голос, который пробирал до самых потаенных уголков души, волновал сердце. Каждый раз, когда Саске возвращался, когда обнимал в сонной полудрёме и тихо шептал «доброе утро», для Наруто исчезал весь остальной мир. Это ощущение не получалось передать словами, поэтому Наруто старался передать его прикосновениями. В конце концов, им всегда было проще общаться без слов. Всё равно иногда казалось, что они разговаривают на разных языках.

Сейчас, конечно, стало полегче. А вспомнить былые времена…

Наруто проронил тихий смешок.

— Опять окунулся в воспоминания? — спросил Саске, и Наруто точно слышал в его голосе улыбку. А еще чувствовал тёплую ладонь на своей макушке, пальцы, которые мягко перебирают короткие волосы, массируют кожу.

Наруто любил эти пальцы. Он всегда ложился под левым боком Саске, брал его руку в свою и мог, наверное, бесконечно рассматривать линии на ладони, мелкие росчерки шрамов, мог просто целовать костяшки. Когда-то Саске это не нравилось, он быстро убирал руку. Позже — сдался.

В Наруто слишком много чувств. А Саске никогда не умел им противостоять.

— Не опять, а снова, — фыркнул Наруто в ответ и чуть-чуть приподнялся, вытянул шею — подставился под прикосновение, по которому так скучал. А затем прошептал: — Ты в этот раз надолго?

Кажется, в этом вопросе давно спрятана тысяча других. Не менее важных, но Наруто каким-то удивительным образом смог ворох своих беспорядочных мыслей утрамбовать в несколько слов.

— На пару дней, — ответил Саске. — Но через неделю, если всё сложится, вновь буду в стране Огня.

Наруто отклеился от тёплой коленки, заглянул в безмятежные глаза.

— Ну ты же сделаешь так, чтоб сложилось? — спросил он. — Кроме того, скоро совет Каге, а ты — тоже Хокаге, так что должен быть здесь.

Саске улыбнулся едва-едва. Когда несколько лет назад Наруто впервые назвал его вторым Седьмым Хокаге, Саске сказал, что во всем мире есть только один человек, которому могло прийти такое в голову. Со временем он, конечно же, тоже привык.

— Буду, — ответил Саске. Провел ладонью по затылку Наруто, забрался кончиками пальцев под ворот его футболки.

По спине пробежали мурашки. Так бывало только от прикосновений Саске, будто крошечные искры Чидори пропитывали всё его тело, а тело Наруто реагировало, отвечало на этот знакомый заряд чакры.

Наруто спрятал улыбку на любимой острой коленке. Прижался щекой и снова прикрыл глаза. Он мог бы сидеть так весь вечер, только вот…

— Саске… — позвал он.

— Я знаю, — понимающе вздохнул Саске. Согнулся, поцеловал куда-то в макушку. — Садись за стол. Уже должно быть готово.

Вот теперь Наруто лыбился почти торжественно.


End file.
